


Домашнее видео

by RavenKira



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, OOC, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenKira/pseuds/RavenKira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ: Стайлз решает снять хоум-видео. Нет, не такое, о каком думает Лидия.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Домашнее видео

Окей, допустим, Стайлз пересмотрел «Ведьмы из Блэр», когда решает, что снять свой малобюджетный фильм ужасов – это хорошая идея, но пять дней без Скотта, усвиставшего в колледж, заставляют его лезть на стены от скуки. Возможно, не стоило брать после школы годовой перерыв в учёбе, потому что таким образом он прикончит себя ещё до начала следующего академического года.

Он постит на стене в Фейсбуке: «Как насчет снять хоум-ужастик? Обещаю офигительно много кетчупа и непрофессиональных спецэффектов!» Джексон мгновенно комментит: «Надеюсь, ты умрешь болезненно и унизительно», - и Стайлз отвечает: «Чувак, не ты до сих пор не можешь пережить, что твой GPA ниже моего?» Дальше пишет Лидия: «Это единственное хоум-видео, которое ты когда-либо снимешь, если не начнешь нормально одеваться». 

Это удар ниже пояса, потому что все девушки и парни его возраста считают Стайлза непроходимым идиотом, все девушки и парни постарше считают его малолеткой, а все, кто младше, поголовно отказываются с ним общаться, только узнав, что он сын шерифа. Чертова неудача, но он им ещё покажет! Девственность – это не болезнь! 

Скотт единственный, кто лайкает его пост, и пишет: «Чувак, отличная идея! Я приеду на выходные, и обсудим!» Стайлз моментально строчит: «Чувак!!! У нас будет друж-бота и бро-скресенье!»

«Как вас выпустили из детского сада?» - появляется новый комментарий Лидии. 

«Мне пришлось заплатить залог», - ответ от Джона Стилински. 

«Не отвлекайся от работы! Безопасность города в твоих руках, а в моих – бекон, который сегодня не увидит сковородки» - недовольно набирает Стайлз. 

«Ты жесток, о, сын мой, я не растил тебя таким», - всплывает новый комментарий от отца. 

Стайлз игнорит подколы, ещё раз перечитывает сообщение от Скотта и танцует победный танец частично парализованных восьминогих шестируков, потом садится гуглить всё о непрофессиональной съемке кино. 

К утру субботы он теоретически подкован об основах композиции, света, написания сюжета и даже знает пару фишек, чтобы уменьшить дрожание рук при записи видео. Скотт вваливается к нему в дом в двенадцать и сразу же начинает вещать о невероятной Эллисон, которой он одолжил карандаш на первой паре, и пусть она не учится на ветеринара, у них совпадают несколько предметов, и она прекрасная, прекрасная! Стайлз разочарованно смотрит на друга, чешет короткий ёжик волос на голове и перебивает:

\- Ну так что, о том фильме, который я снимаю…

Скотт быстро переключается на новую тему, начинает расспрашивать, но потом резко останавливается.

\- Дом Хейлов! – восклицает он.

\- Что с ним? – за пять дней Стайлз стал немного рассинхронизирован с другом, поэтому долго догоняет.

\- Нужно снимать в погорелом доме Хейлов! Помнишь, как мы туда лазили в младшей школе? Жуткое место. Как раз то, что нужно!

\- Чувак! – Стайлз вскакивает с кровати. – Это шикарная идея! Осталось только придумать сюжет. Что-нибудь про то, что раньше в этом доме обитали монстры, но потом их всех сожгли заживо… и когда заблудший блоггер входит в дом, выжившая нечисть пытается его прикончить!

\- Мооощь, - тянет Скотт и смотрит на друга преданными глазами.

\- Поехали туда сегодня? Разведаем обстановку. Как в старые добрые, - предлагает Стайлз, вытягивает ладонь для пятёры, и его друг охотно хлопает по ней.

*

Окей, допустим, они не рассчитали уровень крипоты глубоким вечером в заброшенном, изъеденном пожаром доме. Когда они были здесь в последний раз, был ясный день, и в них переваривалось столько сахара, что маленький Стайлз чуть ли не бегал по потолкам. Сейчас он бы с удовольствием бежал к джипу от каждого шороха, если бы не Скотт, перед которым не хочется сдрейфить. 

\- Чувак, это место ещё более жуткое, чем я помню! – шепчет его друг. 

\- Охренеть, даже стёкла оплавились! – замечает Стайлз, сбрасывает с плеча рюкзак, ставит его на пол и начинает рыться в нём, подсвечивая телефоном. Он выуживает старую видеокамеру и подходит ближе к окну, снимая его в свете полной луны, и тут внутри дома раздаются отчетливые шаги.

\- Кто здесь? – раскатывается низкий, почти рычащий голос, и Скотт хватает Стайлза, выталкивая того за полусгоревший обеденный стол.

\- Чёрт, чёрт! Кто здесь вообще может быть в такое время? – шепчет Стайлз. – Я не думал, что здесь кто-то есть! 

\- Сквоттеры? – удивляется Скотт.

\- Чувак, у нас в городе нет сквоттеров! А если бы были, то дом всё равно не выглядит обжитым. Вдруг это какой-то пироман-пирофил-фетишист, который дрочит на погорелые здания? 

Дверь, ведущая в холл-гостиную, отворяется, и в помещении вырастает огромная тёмная фигура, направляющая свет фонаря по углам. 

\- Чёрт, мой рюкзак! – еле слышно шепчет Стайлз, и бессильно наблюдает, как мужчина выхватывает фонарём его драгоценную собственность, подходит ближе, подозрительно осматривает находку, а потом забирает рюкзак с собой и выходит в другую комнату.

\- Сваливаем, - шепчет Скотт. Стайлз, скрепя сердце, тихо крадётся за ним наружу через черный ход, и они видят под тенью деревьев стоящий неподалёку камаро. 

\- Фак, поверить не могу, что мы не заметили машину рядом с домом! В рюкзаке мои записи, дополнительные диски для камеры, все зарядки, бумажник!

\- Надеюсь, ты не хранишь айди в бумажнике, - говорит обеспокоенный Скотт и залазит в джип вслед за Стайлзом. 

\- Все документы в машине, но там у меня деньги, чувак! 

\- Всё еще не завел себе кредитку?

\- И сейчас очень этому рад!

Он расцепляет руку на камере, заводит мотор и пытается как можно незаметнее отъехать от дома. Он просит Скотта посмотреть, попал ли в кадр тот пироманьячила, но оказывается, что Стайлз с перепугу забыл о видеозаписи и всё время снимал выжженный пол.

*

Окей, если допустить, что Стайлз и откладывает кирпичей, когда утром воскресенья замечает знакомый камаро около полицейского участка, то он это делает с твёрдостью и достоинством. Он паркуется за углом, пытаясь быть незаметным, и набирает Скотту, молясь, чтобы телефон не разрядился раньше времени, тараторит в трубку:

\- Тот камаро сейчас рядом с участком! 

Дверь здания открывается, и наружу выходит широкоплечий мужчина в солнечных очках и кожаной куртке.

\- Блин, - у Стайлза душа уходит в пятки, - у того чувака в руках мой рюкзак! Значит, он пошел в полицию! Скотт, почему он пошел в полицию? Он что, законный владелец? Все Хейлы давно уехали в Нью-Йорк! Почему в участке не забрали мой рюкзак? Они должны были изъять его как улику! Скотт! 

\- Стайлз, погоди, я в магазине, тут плохо ловит. Что ты сказал про рюкзак?

Связь прерывается, и парень раздраженно кидает мобильный на пассажирское сиденье. Отец сейчас отсыпается после суток дежурства, и нет смысла будить его с расспросами о том, чего хотел тот криповатый мужик, а его подчинённые после того инцидента с архивом и огнетушителем чисто из принципа младшему Стилински ничего не расскажут. Значит, нужно брать дело в свои руки. Чёрный камаро с мягким утробным рычанием стартует в сторону центральной площади, и Стайлз, мысленно перекрестившись, пристраивается за ней в некотором отдалении. Они прокатываются до парковки супермаркета, где мужчина ставит свой шевроле и направляется внутрь здания. Стайлз слышит, как звонит телефон, нашаривает его рядом и жмёт на зеленый значок «ответить».

\- Стайлз, я вижу камаро из окна! – шепчет в трубку Скотт.

\- Выходи, я тут рядом!

Телефон обрывает звонок и испускает последнюю вибрацию умирающего аккумулятора. Стайлз замечает Скотта и быстро вылезает из машины.

\- Чувак, у него за заднем сиденье твой рюкзак! – удивленно говорит его друг. 

\- Я знаю! Чёрт. Черт-черт-черт, там дорогие оригинальные зарядки, диски, наличка… - Стайлз проводит ладонью по коротким волосам на макушке и спрашивает. – Ты помнишь, как вскрывать машины?

\- Ну да, но мы тогда тренировались только на твоём джипе. И, Стайлз, камаро на сигнализации.

\- Фак, - Стайлз нервно чешет шею, потом оглядывается по сторонам. – Скотт, ты умеешь вырубать сигнализацию?

\- Нет, как-то не приходилось. А ты?

\- Нет! Блин, это очень плохо, - Стайлз расчёсывает шею до красных полосок от ногтей. 

\- В чем тогда смысл того, что ты практически живешь в гугле?

\- Зато я теоретически могу сделать экстренное обрезание! Чувак, у меня сейчас даже телефон сел. Блин, сейчас такая возможность! 

\- Нам бы ключи, - расстроенно говорит Скотт, и именно поэтому он его лучший друг, потому что у него самые лучшие идеи.

\- Чувак! Надо быстро стырить ключи, вырубить сигнализацию, достать рюкзак, врубить всё обратно, а потом оставить ключи рядом с машиной, будто тот маньячила сам их уронил! 

\- Как мы их украдём? Этот мужик выглядит как серийный убийца, и если он поймает нас, то это будет конец! Мне ещё идти на свидание с Эллисон во вторник!

\- Окей, окей, я сам. Эй, Скотт, не надо сомневаться в моих способностях как карманника! Я долго совершенствовал свои навыки и смотрел видео в ютубе.

Стайлз оставляет другу ключи от джипа, чтобы, если что, суметь быстро свалить, и заходит в супермаркет, безошибочно находя чёрное пятно фигуры маньячилы в цветастом отделе свежих фруктов и овощей. Мужчина стоит напротив бананов и с недовольно сжатыми губами смотрит на них.

\- Не знаешь, какие бананы выбрать? – вырывается у Стайлза. – Попробуй сорт «Дамские пальчики», многим в интернете он нравится. 

Мужчина слегка поворачивает каменное лицо в сторону Стайлза, и тот чувствует, что дело сдвинулось с мёртвой точки. Сначала отвлечь, потом проявить чудеса неловкости, потом незаметно вытащить ключи из оттопыривающегося правого кармана куртки. Элементарно, как нефиг делать!

\- Хотя, если тебе не нравятся, «Дамские пальчики», ничего страшного, я сам, честно говоря, от них не в восторге, - продолжает Стайлз.

\- Не слишком ли ты молод, чтобы... учить меня разбираться в бананах? – отвечает мужчина, и что за фигня, маньячилы слушают только советы престарелых кассирш?

\- Эй, мне восемнадцать! – возмущается Стайлз. - Я уже могу голосовать, чувак! И я имею право спрашивать людей, какой сорт бананов им нравится, и советовать свой выбор. Прислушаться ко мне или нет – это уже твоё решение.

Мужчина полностью поворачивается к нему, снимает очки и слегка улыбается, потом откровенно фыркает, и, чёрт возьми, почему все фетишисты-извращенцы обязательно должны быть такими очаровательными? Он не может быть намного старше Стайлза, с полностью открытым лицом выглядит как недавний выпускник колледжа, и тёмная жёсткая на вид щетина накидывает сверху пару лет. Ему года 23? 24? Чувак должен сейчас работать как проклятый, чтобы погасить кредиты на обучение, а не шляться по горелым домам. Судя по широким плечам, если он и работает, то только над мышцами. Эти маньяки очень странные. 

\- Окей, - говорит мужчина всё с той же полуулыбкой и тихо спрашивает, - а какой сорт предпочитаешь ты?

\- Эээ, - у Стайлза создаётся впечатление, что разговор отходит всё дальше и дальше от темы бананов, но он искренне выдаёт всё, что знает об этом фрукте, потом скатывается в историю Малайского архипелага и заканчивает тем, что сам он больше всего любит мясо и картошку фри.

Мужчина откровенно ржёт над его признанием, при этом выглядя совершенно по-щенячьи, и кивает:

– Встретимся как-нибудь? Я могу обеспечить и мясо, и картошку фри.

Стайлз хренеет от такого поворота событий, но, чёрт возьми, его впервые в жизни зовут на свидание! Сам он не раз пытался затащить кого-нибудь в романтическую обстановку, но постоянно наталкивался на отказ. По шкале эстетических предпочтений Стилински этот маньячила получает твёрдую восемь из десяти и только потому, что Стайлз пока не может оценить то, что скрывается под курткой. Стоп. Чёрт, его пригласил на свидание пирофил-фетишист!

\- Эээ, как-нибудь обязательно! Я просто сейчас немного занят и не могу сказать точно, когда освобожусь… - лопочет Стайлз и беспечной рукой мастерски опрокидывает стойку с апельсинами. Фрукты валятся на пол, и маньячила снова ржёт над ним, нагибаясь, чтобы помочь собрать цитрусовые. Стайлз садится на корточки совсем рядом с ним, обтираясь боком о правый карман куртки, и мужчина смотрит на него в упор. «Фак, заметил», - начинает паниковать парень, но тут взгляд маньячилы переползает на его губы, и до Стайлза доходит, что дело совсем в другом. Он должен убраться отсюда до тех пор, пока его спермотоксикозное сознание не решит, что это всё – очень хорошая идея.

\- Мне лучше свалить до того, как меня выведет охрана за разгром магазина! – выпаливает Стайлз и стремительно стартует к дверям. Фак, почему его тянет на людей, которые заведомо вне его круга? На гениальную и роскошную Лидию, у которой есть платье дороже, чем его джип, на не менее гениального и общительного Данни, у которого друзей больше, чем у всей семьи Стилински, на чокнутого и офигенно красивого пирофила, который поджарит его при первой же возможности, если узнает, что это рюкзак Стайлза. Где мировая справедливость? 

*

Скотт выжидает в джипе, когда Стайлз, воровато озираясь, машет ему рукой с заветными ключами и направляется к камаро, но, когда замечает того самого стрёмного мужика в чёрной кожанке, выходящего из магазина, сразу же пытается набрать другу и предупредить, чтобы тот сваливал. «Абонент выключен или находится вне зоны действия сети», - доносится из динамиков. 

\- Стайлз меня убьет! – Скотт начинает паниковать и несколько раз протяжно сигналит.

* 

Стайлз с перепугу роняет ключи на асфальт, потом раздраженно поворачивается в сторону своего джипа, чтобы показать Скотту средний палец, ибо какого хера, он и так на взводе. Если он сможет забрать рюкзак, то вся история будет достойна Итана Ханта, Джеймса Бонда и Индианы Джонса вместе взя... Фак, фак-фак-фак, прямо ему в лицо с убийственным выражением смотрит из ниоткуда взявшийся пироманьячила. 

Парень делает попытку сбежать, но маньяк хватает его, заламывает руки и утыкает лицом в отполированный капот, рыча при этом:

\- Так и знал, что ты подозрительно свалил. 

Сигнализация бьет Стайлзу по ушам, и он еле слышит, как извращенец говорит:

\- Сначала флиртуешь со своими жертвами, а потом отвлекаешь и крадёшь ключи или бумажник? Ловко. Расскажешь об этом в участке. 

Маньяк нашаривает ключи, поднимает их и вырубает сигнализацию, потом Стайлз чувствует металл на запястьях и начинает отбиваться, но уже поздно. Капец, у этого пиромана с собой в кармане были наручники! Маньячила дёргает Стайлза на себя, открывает дверь и пытается запихнуть в камаро, но парень изворачивается, как может, и начинает орать как резаный:

\- Помогите! Убивают! Насилуют! Похищают! 

Сбоку на извращугу налетает верный дружище Скотт, которого мужчина скручивает ещё быстрее, но, видимо, наручники у него только одни, так как маньяк остаётся сверху, фиксируя коленом руки Скотта, и Стайлз, наконец, отлепляется от капота, разбегается и сносит чернобрового засранца на асфальт прямым лобовым столкновением. 

Скотт с утрудом поднимается на ноги и помогает другу принять вертикальное положение, когда сзади доносится:

\- Всем ни с места, это полиция. Что тут происходит? Стайлз? Скотт? 

Стайлз оборачивается и видит помощника его отца, Перриша, который переводит взгляд на с кряхтением встающего на ноги маньячилу и с удивлением спрашивает:

\- Дерек? Что произошло?

\- Этот сопляк, - тычок в сторону Стайлза, - пытался угнать мою машину, а этот, - тычок в сторону Скотта, - напал на меня, когда я уже хотел везти этого, - снова тычок в Стайлза, - в участок.

\- Эй, я не хотел угнать его тачку! Я хотел забрать свой рюкзак! Он спёр мой рюкзак! – громко негодует Стайлз. 

\- Тогда этот, - тычок в него, - незаконно проник в мой дом.

\- Чувак, это дом Хейлов, он заброшен, в нём уже лет десять никто не живет! – возмущается парень. 

Рядом с ними останавливается полицейская машина, из которой выходит устало выглядящий шериф:

\- Что тут происходит? Стайлз, что ты опять натворил?

\- Эй, я не виноват! Этот маньячила-пирофил появился в заброшенном доме Хейлов, забрал мой рюкзак, мы испугались и сбежали, потом я увидел рюкзак и понял, что если я подойду и открыто попрошу отдать, потому что, блин, там оригинальные зарядки и наличка, а знаешь, сколько стоят зарядки от эпл? Я ещё покупал их со скидкой…

\- Стайлз, - вздыхает шериф, - ближе к делу. 

\- Короче, если бы я просто подошёл, он бы меня убил! Чувак, который проводит ночи в заброшенном погорелом доме, не может быть нормальным, правда? 

\- Он своровал мои ключи, - раздаётся от пироманьяка. 

\- Эй, я не своровал, а одолжил! Я бы оставил их на асфальте у тачки, и ты бы вообще ничего не заметил! А когда Скотт увидел, что этот мужик напал на меня, то полез защищать… 

\- Так, всё понятно, - шериф прерывает возмущённый поток речи и обращается к пироизвращенцу, - Дерек, извини моего сына, он идиот. Я буду благодарен, если ты не станешь подавать на него в суд и просто забудешь об этом инциденте. Обещаю разобраться со Стайлзом сам. 

\- Эй! То есть ничего, что этот маньяк тоже нарушил закон? Он носит с собой наручники и по ночам шляется по заброшенным домам! Вдруг он оккультист?

\- Стайлз, - говорит шериф, - ты же знаешь, что Перриш переезжает? Так вот, знакомься, это мой новый помощник, - он указывает на маньячилу, - Дерек Хейл.

**Author's Note:**

> Гиф-визуализация:  
> Дерек входит в холл-гостиную в поисках вломившихся к нему на территорию суицидников.  
> http://33.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m9gzmuasoQ1re6hhmo1_500.gif  
> Стайлз понимает, что оставил рюкзак на видном месте.  
> http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m809ojc0pP1qhzi2jo1_r1_500.gif  
> В магазине Дерек снимает очки и улыбается, и Стайлз выпадает в осадок  
> https://31.media.tumblr.com/03dd7065450606617c6def5f8e001938/tumblr_inline_nl9z180u0J1qfch49.gif  
> Дерек улыбается и смеётся.   
> http://24.media.tumblr.com/3ddf3f73dba293d0f5a68afa65903944/tumblr_mozan6c1Uo1qerug0o1_500.gif  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/5c/6a/c6/5c6ac6689116a87573b74544d6f93d60.gif  
> До Стайлза доходит, что Дерек флиртует, но он пытается держать себя в руках, потому что думает, что Дерек - маньячила.  
> http://38.media.tumblr.com/9a4a761d2739e419b8319c26660f5718/tumblr_ndi4rcwaNO1t90e7uo1_500.gif  
> Дерек не рад, когда его машину пытаются вскрыть.  
> http://31.media.tumblr.com/1a85d29e603751cab678bcaeea1cc00d/tumblr_muk1fssX4U1sn8hvpo1_500.gif  
> Стайлз пытается оправдаться перед отцом.  
> http://37.media.tumblr.com/86f76fa6346870658b25aa0a7c2d8958/tumblr_n98nqkuZqV1rd9ttuo1_250.gif


End file.
